


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by bethacaciakay



Series: OUAT F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethacaciakay/pseuds/bethacaciakay
Summary: Newly minted couple, Emma Swan and Killian Jones , best friends for ten years, decide to keep their relationship hidden from their group of friends and family. This is on how everyone reacts upon finding out that these two are together.





	1. Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad. If you are interested in being the beta for this fanfic, let me know in the comments. This fic is merely to satisfy my need for OUAT characters living in this AU. Let me know what y'all think. Thoughts are appreciated. Do NOT hesitate to let me know if I made any mistakes, grammar and punctuation wise.

OUAT F.R.I.E.N.D.S !AU

Emma Swan Nolan sighed happily as she collapsed on her well-worn couch in her four-room apartment. Upon sitting down, she couldn't help but think how infinitely better her life had become over the past month.

_Last month, in March, her adoptive older brother, David was getting married for the second time to a nice girl named Abigail in Scotland, of all the places in Europe. On the night of David and Abigail's rehearsal dinner, Emma met up with her best friend of ten years, Killian Jones, at the local pub. His reason for being there was due to messing up on his best man speech, which she though was absolutely fantastic and heartwarming, and she told him so. Emma fessed up that she was here because one of her relatives made a joke about how David married twice and she's yet to meet someone who would actually want to be with her, and how she believed that they were right. Killian then said something she guarantees she'll never forget._

_"That's crazy, Emma. For all I know, I've yet to know someone who wouldn't want you. You may not be the easiest person to be around with at first, but that doesn't hide how incredible you are. You're bloody brilliant. Amazing. You're a wonderful mother to a young lad who has adored you all eight years of his life. You're a diehard friend who will always lend a shoulder and ear for those closest to you. Whoever nowadays believes that being with solely you isn't enough of a reason to stay is the greatest of fools. Emma, you'd be more than enough for me. You'd be everything to me."_

_"Truly, Killian?"_

_This wonderful man, who had remained by her side unconditionally since they were 15 years old, partner in all things, parenting Henry was definitely included, cupped her face, looked her square in the eyes, sapphires meeting emeralds and softly whispered,_

_"Emma, look at me. Have I ever told you a lie?"_

_Neither of them were too sure who caved first when they met each others' lips halfway. The kiss was nothing and everything they'd imagined, and that was wonderful. it was so wonderful that a kiss like the one they'd shared grew more passionate by the minute. Eventually, they managed to compose themselves long enough to walk out of the pub all the way to their hotel, where they made love to one another for the first time in Emma's room. The following sunrise, they discussed where they both stood in terms of their friendship as well as their relationship. In the end, they had come to terms with five facts. The first, being that they're best friends, and no reality will ever change that. The second, that they both have an incredible gut-feeling about how this development will play out. The third, that they won't tell others of their relationship until the time is right on both parts. The fourth, that this is most definitely not a one-time thing. The last, but most certainly not least, that they would meet again tonight, halfway through the reception. Despite the fact that David had said the wrong name at the altar, (Mary Margaret, Emma's best female friend in high school and David's longtime crush/ex-girlfriend), the wedding went wonderful for those who weren't the bride and groom._

All this rushed through Emma's head while she waited for her secret visitor. Her train of thought passed when the front door to her apartment opened. She knew that it wasn't Mary Margaret because she was with her step-sister, Regina and Zelena, who were comforting her over the loss of David. Ruby was spending the night with her girlfriend, Dorothy Gale, or Dottie. Given the number of keys that Emma had made for her apartment so far, that only left one person.

When Killian closed the front door, they both remained rooted in their spots on opposite sides of the room.

“Is the lad asleep, darling?”

“Well, that all depends. Are your roommates asleep?”

“Aye, both Robin and Roland were in deep slumber last I saw.”

With that being said, Emma silently dashed to Killian’s side of the room and jumped on him, locking her knees to his hips. Killian managed to catch her thighs before she began assaulting his mouth with her own. Not that he would ever complain about it. He then proceeded to carry her to the couch, falling on his back as she straddled him.

“You remembered my preference.”

“Of course I did. Anything to see your needs satisfied at the end of this.”

“Don’t forget about your needs.”

“Your’s first, love. You’ll always come first when it comes to us.”

Emma proceeded to pepper his neck with kisses that it causes him to laugh and moan in a way that she thought was adorable and sexy all at once. Her boyfriend proceeded to cause friction with their interlocked hips, causing her to moan in his mouth. Emma moved her hands off his face into his ebony hair, making it look as disheveled as the first time. She felt his hardness in spite of the layers of both clothing and ache in her core and had an idea of where they could finish this.

Before Emma could make the suggestion of taking this to her bedroom, they heard a faint whisper, “Oh my god.” This causes both Emma and Killian to freeze in their ministrations, turning their heads towards the direction of the whisper. It came from Henry, who was standing in front of his room with a surprised and baffled expression that quickly melted into an ecstatic one. He began exclaiming loudly, “Oh My God, I Knew It!” Both adults immediately got up and were shushing Henry as well as escort him back into his bedroom. There, Killian and Emma told Henry the whole story and their current situation. When they’re finished, Henry just grins, saying, “Well, I guess I can now call you, ‘Dad’ when it’s just the three of us. And before you say anything, we all know that you were willing to do what my birth dad could never do. You stayed with my mom. You stayed with both of us, and you wanted us to be your home. Well, Dad. You’re home.”

With that being said, they all joined together in a group hug that lasted for a while. When it ended, Henry locked eyes with both of them and said sternly, “Now just because I’m great with this doesn’t mean I don’t have expectations. For now, the list is small. It includes frequent sailing trips with just you and me, Dad. Also, I expect at least one or two siblings by the time I turn ten. It wouldn’t kill to have them sooner. So,” he declared as he dragged his parents outside of his bedroom, “get busy already.” Then the door closed loudly.

Though slightly embarrassed at first with their sons’ bold request, neither of them objected to the idea of the pleasure that they both knew one had to offer to the other. So without further ado, Emma and Killian made a mad dash to Emma’s bedroom and as soon as the door shut, the couple proceeded to start trying to meet their son’s second demand.


	2. Robin

In all the years that Robin knew Killian, he never would have taken him for someone who wouldn’t tell his roommates if he was going to spend the night elsewhere. So he confronted Killian about the problem after having it for three months. Killian agreed that from now on, he would inform both him and Roland if he wasn’t going to spend the night in the apartment. That was enough to ease Robin’s conscience. 

Three months later, in August, Robin began to be suspicious of what Killian did exactly during the time he spent out of the apartment. Upon getting back from his trip to Comic Con, where Stan Lee himself made an appearance, Killian had a makeup bag that had pink roses (or Middlemist) in his suitcase. This prompted Robin to ask his roommate what his sexuality was. To which Killian answered that he was, indeed straight and that the makeup bag was misplaced during his trip and only kept it to give back to the owner. 

Upon arriving at the girls’ apartment, Roland ran off to play with Henry in his bedroom while Ruby and Mary Margaret started peppering Emma with questions about the Comic Con. Meanwhile, Robin and Killian were trying their best to think of different ideas on how to cheer David up when his second divorce was finalized. Robin took a mental break when Emma asked Mary Margaret something that caught his attention.

“Hey, Mare. Do you mind if I borrowed your makeup bag for a minute? I seemed to have lost mine.”

“Sure thing. What does it look like?”

“It’s the one with the Middlemist roses.”

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye out.”

At that moment, Robin’s eyes blew wide open and swerved his head in both Emma and Killian’s directions. Killian caught the wind of it as Robin’s jaw dropped and started pointing at both of them. Killian managed to get Emma’s attention just as Robin begun whispering, “Oh my god.”  
They both started leading their friend to Emma’s bedroom when Robin began exclaiming in surprise, “Oh My God, Is This Really Real?!?!” Thankfully, Killian covered his mouth before Robin could question it further. They stand at the foot of the bed and much to their gratitude, all their friend can say is,

“How-when did this happen?” 

They both look at each other before replying at the same time,

“It happened in Scotland.”

“SCOTLAND!?!?!”

“Robin, please. We haven’t told anyone yet. At this point, you and Henry are the only ones who know about us.”

“Really?”

“Aye, mate. We’re both waiting for the right time to tell others. The last person that we want to find out about us is most definitely David.”

“Why David?”

“Remember how he was with Neal? During the Dark Times?”

The gang referred to the Dark Times as the times when ALL of them had bad things happen to them at the same time.

“I suppose you have a good point there. Well, can you please tell me how you both finally got together?”

They both told him of the night before David’s wedding and how they hooked up. In the end, Robin was grinning widely, stating proudly,

“Well, rest assured, the only people whom I’ll be sharing this secret with are Roland and Regina, who owes me a great deal of money now. Also, you two should start trying for children. No doubt they’ll all be gorgeous.” 

With that being said, Robin strode out of the room, opening and closing the door behind him.

“There’s been a bet on us?”

“Apparently, love. Do you think we may have some time for a-“

Emma cut off the rest of his sentence with a heated kiss, replying,

“Yes, I believe we do have time for a quickie.”

They grinned at one another before resuming to their ministrations, which ceased after ten to fifteen minutes trying in vain to conceal their stupid grins. Both Henry and Robin gave the couple a knowing smile, very happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on y'all's thoughts helps me a bunch. Let me know what you think.


	3. Mary Margaret

Christmas time rolls in, along with the craziness that comes with the whole package. Everyone was busy buying gifts for their families and each other as well as plan their Christmas Time. David plans on spending the morning with his ex-wife, Kathryn, her new husband, Frederick, and her and David’s son, Wilby, then going to his and Emma’s mother, Ruth’s, house for dinner. Ruby planned on spending Christmas with both her and Dottie’s families at different times of the day. Robin thought his best plan was Christmas was most of it spent with Roland and Regina then invite all the members of his band, The Merry Men, over for dinner. Mary Margaret’s plans included the entire day with her charity organization and having dinner with her teacher friends there. Emma and Henry planned on going to Ruth’s place for the morning and coming back to their apartment for dinner and binge watch all their Christmas movies. Killian had no such plans for the holidays. His older brother, Liam, and his wife, Elsa, and their kids, planned on going to Norway to spend Christmas with the rest of Elsa’s family. His half brother, who is also named Liam, and his wife, Belle, along with their kids, were in France with her adoptive family.

Upon hearing about his plans (or lack thereof) Emma and Henry decide to invite Killian to spend Christmas with them. He politely declines, stating that he wouldn’t want to intrude on family time. Henry walks up to him and whispers in his dad’s ear,

“Dad, you’re already more or less part of our family, even before you and Mom finally got together.”

With that being said, Henry made a mad dash to his bedroom because he had urgent Christmas business to attend to regarding his gifts to the others.

Emma walks up to him and whispers in his other ear, “Besides, what’s the point in giving presents to my boyfriend when he’s not even there?”

Killian smirks his infamous smirk before inquiring about the kind of presents she purchased. This leads her throwing the smirk right back at him before whispering coyly,

“Well, there are presents, and there are… _presents_.”

She practically drawls out the last word as she pulls out a special little plant from her purse and hung it over their heads as she brushed their noses together.

“Well then, thank you for wanting to include me in your holiday traditions, love.”

“What if I wanted your gratitude in a different form?” Emma asked as she ghosted his lips with her own.

“Do you have any idea with the fire you’re playing with, Emma?” Killian questioned as he felt his leather pants instantly become uncomfortably tight.

“Maybe I want to be burned by the one I love most.” She challenged as she began pressing her mouth to his before trailing it down the hollow of his throat, traveling back up and down before giving him a bruising kiss on his mouth. That alone was enough of a reason to take her in her bedroom to finish what she had started, not forgetting to bring the spring of mistletoe with them to tie on Emma’s headboard. Hours later, happily sated, Killian tells her,

“You know you don’t need a plant as an excuse for snogging me, love.”

“I know, but I wanted one anyway.”

Several days later, Mary Margaret and Emma are wrapping presents for the others in their living room, Christmas music blaring in the background and everything is set up for the upcoming holidays. Mary Margaret is caught by surprise when Emma blatantly refuses to show her Killian’s presents that she had purchased the other day. Her face began to color slightly when Mary Margaret began to press the question, prompting Emma to excuse herself to her bedroom, taking several packages with her.

“Em, what’s the matter? Why are you going in there?”

“It’s nothing too big, M&M. I just have to calm down and collect myself a bit before making an important phone call, regarding my plans for Christmas Eve and Day.”

“Alright, I’ll head out to get whatever else we might need from the store for this week. Let me know if I forget anything, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was ten minutes into gift wrapping when Mary Margaret let curiosity get the best of her, quietly picking up the other home phone in the apartment. She picked up the phone in the middle of what seemed to be a private conversation.

“ _-and as soon as she leaves, I’ll start working my way back to you, babe._ ”

The light, happy, flirtatious tone in Emma’s voice isn’t what shocks Mary Margaret to the bone. It’s the equally light, happy, and flirtatious toned accent on the receiving end of the line that causes her to freeze.

“ _I know when you’re quoting something, Swan._ ”

“ _And I love it you never know what it is._ ”

In the brief moment of silence, Mary Margaret moved the speaker part of the phone away from her mouth, covered it, and whispered in shock, “Oh my god.” Killian’s voice broke the quietness by inquiring,

“ _So, Swan. When I come over, what are the chances of you showing me some of my presents from you?_ ”

“ _Now, now, you know the rules, Jones._ ”

“ _Not even a sneak peek, love?_ ”

“ _Perhaps, Killy._ ”

“ _Now, Emma, that’s only for when I don’t feel well._ ”

“ _Oh right, sorry. That slipped my mind a bit. My bad, let me start over._ ”

Emma clears her throat before replying in a seducing tone,

“ _Perhaps, tiger._ ”

On the other side, Killian growls VERY seductively, which causes Mary Margaret to blush furiously and Emma to giggle tremendously.

Mary Margaret quickly hangs up the phone before exclaiming out loud,

“Oh My God! Is This Seriously Coming To Play?!?!?”

She then runs out of the apartment, grabbing her purse with the intention of dropping by Robin’s apartment before things got crazy for her. Upon arriving at the front door, Mary Margaret bumps into Killian, who was just heading out . This makes her face flush, since she has a pretty good idea where he’s heading. Mary Margaret then starts calling out for Robin as moderate as she could knowing that Roland still needs to nap. Robin entered the living room, asking Mare what was up.

“Tell me what you know about Emma and Killian being together.”

“What do you mean, together?”

“I mean ‘together’ together.”

“Which together are you referring to. I mean, there are many different types of together.”

Robin began listing off all the different types of together that two people could be, specifically a grown man and woman, before Mary Margaret huffed in annoyance and declared,

“All right, how about I go over there and I will walk into Emma's bedroom and I will see that thing that I think that I know is actually the thing that I think that I know!”

Robin then gaped, pointing at her before exclaiming loudly,

“You Know!!”

“And You Know!!” M&M exclaimed pointing at Robin.

Robin then leads Mary Margaret to the sofa to tell her the story that he had been told on the day he’d found out about Emma and Killian being together. In the end. Mary Margaret sighed as she states,

“Well, we have said that the right people will come someday. None of us would have imagined it would take ten years for them to figure it out. Though I must say, this is the longest a romantic relationship has lasted in the group. Have they made a list of people that they don’t want to find out about their relationship yet, Robin?”

“Well, Dave is currently on top of that particular list. You know how he gets with all of the guys that have interest in his younger sister as well as what an ass Liam 1 can be when it comes to his brothers and their women.”

“Yeah, good point. At least he has Elsa to keep him more straight and less self-righteous.”

“Oh, I hope that I’ll somehow be involved in their wedding.”

“I bet you will, M&M. I bet we all will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments on y'all's thoughts help and are nice. Thanks and Merry Christmas.


	4. Ruby

It’s Valentine’s Day when David asks Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Dorothy to come with him to hunt for apartments. It’s near evening when the group come across an apartment whose window faces towards the building where everyone else in the group lives in.

When David excuses himself to fill out a lease form and use the bathroom, Mary Margaret and Dottie decide to explore the rest of the apartment, Ruby gazes out and sees the curtains pulled back from her and her roommates’ apartment window. She sees Emma and Killian standing on opposite sides of the living room, smiling so radiantly that the candlelit room shone as bright as it did with the lights on.

Before Ruby could attempt to fail to get their attention, whatever she had in mind to say flew out due to what happened next. She watched, jaw-slacked, as Emma ran across the room and launched herself onto Killian, who caught her legs with great ease as they stared their heated makeout session.

Ruby whispered breathlessly, “Oh my god.” When Killian started walking him and Emma around the living room while they were still going at it, shedding their shirts along the way, Ruby couldn’t help it. Ruby screamed joyously, “Oh My God, It’s Finally Happening!! Kansas! M&M! It’s Freakin’ Happening!!”

Dorothy and Mary Margaret rushed to the window to see what Ruby was so ecstatic about. It wasn’t long before all three women were yelling at Killian to take her on the couch, which he did. Mary Margaret had to forcibly drag both Dorothy and Ruby away from the show. Both girls were dejected and Ruby loudly protesting,

“But they’re finally doing it, Mare! After so so long!”

Mary Margaret states that she knows they’ve been doing it for a long while now.  
“You know?!” Dottie and Ruby exclaimed.

“Yes! I Know! Robin knows, Regina knows. Hell, even Henry knows. David doesn’t know, and we have to keep it that way.”

“Why’s that?”

“Neal?”

M&M nods, and Ruby and Dorothy exclaim softly, “Oh.”

David walks in and asks them what all the excitement was about at the window. This prompts the girls to start exclaiming excitedly about the wonderful feeling about this apartment for him and start jumping up and down away from the window, encouraging David to join in the celebration.

After leaving the apartment David currently lives in, Ruby and Dorothy drag Mary Margaret to Dorothy’s place to hear about Emma and Killian’s story so far, and she tells him all that Robin had told her in December, along with what she had seen ever since. When Mary Margaret’s finished telling the story, Ruby remarks that Killian had better propose to Emma sometime soon. Dottie states, “He will, Wolfie. He will.” All three of them smile and sigh at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual. Please leave constructive comment. It helps me more than you know. :)


	5. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reaction is one of my favorites, I mean it's David we're talking about here. Anyway, don't forget to comment or kudos (preferably comment).

David tried his best to ignore the fact that today would have been the 1st anniversary of his second marriage if not for the fact that he’d gotten divorced again. Robin and Frederick, whom he’s on great terms with, decide to help him move all his stuff from his old apartment into his new one. The new one turned out to be the one where he and the girls jumped around for no apparent reason. Killian would have helped them with all the moving but had bailed out stating that he had plans tonight.

Robin decided to film the last box being loaded inside, “For sentimental reasons, Dave.”

David proceeds to place the box next to the window when he sees something weird. He had to adjust his eyes to contemplate what he was seeing. Robin moved closer to David, who whispered in absolute horror, “Oh my god.” Robin positioned the camera to catch David’s initial reaction at the enjoyable activities in the next building, yelling disbelievingly, “Oh My God, What The Hell Do You Think You’re Doing?!” Then shouting at the top of his lungs in absolute rage,

“ **GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER, YOU DIRTY PIRATE!** ”

David stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. It took Robin a few seconds to stop laughing enough to stop recording. Frederick helped Robin up and asked if David just found out about Emma and Killian, to which Robin replied the affirmative before shooting out a text to the group chat about David’s most recent discovery with the video attached. He planned on uploading it to YouTube later.

Emma and Killian were basking in the afterglow of their first anniversary sex when David, of all people, was banging on the locked front door, shouting at Killian that he saw what was happening through his apartment window, what he was doing to his little sister, and to get his ass out here to talk.

Shocked and shaken, both Emma and Killian began searching the room for whatever discarded clothes they could find to make themselves decent (Emma found Killian’s black vest and her skinny jeans and Killian found his navy blue Henley and black leather pants) by the time loud bangs began erupting from the front door.

Killian trembled slightly at the noise, only to be comforted by Emma, who was already irate at her brother for crossing unnecessary lines. Emma unlocks the door ( **BANG** ) and waits a little bit before opening the door wide, David barging in full speed only to plow hard onto the ground.

The moment David recovered from the sudden pain, he began charging at Killian, who lead him round and round the dining table. That was the moment Emma understood Ruby when it came to the fights between herself and Mary Margaret. Emma pulled a Ruby and shouted at her brother and boyfriend to cease the madness.

After several angry breaths were heaved out, David exclaims in disbelief that he couldn’t believe Killian would blow off Moving Day to fool around with his little sister, who should know better than to let him take advantage of her like Neal had done. This causes both Emma and Killian to blow up at David with ridiculous accusations that were both false and uncalled for.

The noise is loud enough for a concerned Henry, Mary Margaret, Robin, and Ruby to come over and ask if everything was okay, to which David, Emma, and Killian respond said,

“ **NO!** ”

After a few minutes of calming down and getting their heads leveled, Emma and Killian told their story to David, how they fell in love and hooked up in Scotland and how far they’ve come. This causes David to embrace both his sister and his best friend. Henry then sighs in relief and states,

“Well, thank goodness we all know. Now I can call Killian Dad in front of people now.”

David then says, “Wait a minute, wait a minute. How long have you guys known about this?”

“April.” “August.” “December.” “February.”

David pouts while grumbling how he’s the last person to know everything again.

Henry then announces loudly, “Alrighty. Anyone who isn’t my parents can start heading out because they have some deeds to get done as well as demands to meet.”

This causes David to wince, Emma and Killian to blush, and the others to laugh. David then states that if anyone needed him, he’d be back in his apartment putting his brain through a crucible to purify it of the dirty show that was put on as well as purchasing curtains for his window. This makes everyone laugh even more.

As soon as the door shut, Killian shut the door, turned off the lights, drawling in a seducing tone, “Now, where we, lo-“ Emma’s mouth instantaneously latched itself onto his mouth before making its way down the side of his neck and throat right back up again. They quickly stumbled to Emma’s room before it could get out of hand and hear from the others again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on adding a new story to this collection. Let me know in the comments if it's something that would be enjoyable as well as well received. I hope you loved this story as much as I did.


End file.
